x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Grey
Jane Sylvia Grey Reynolds is a member of the X-Men and the twin sister of Jean Grey as well as the wife of Scott Reynolds. She makes her appearance in X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire. 'History' Jane Grey was born the same year and time as Jean Grey; however she was pronounced dead after she was born. She was to be laid to rest; however a nurse named Selena Langstrom discovered that she didn't die and decided to take her as her own. The Meeting of Fate Jane was raised by Selena and was said to have been taught how to manipulate and use her powers; however failed. Selena eventually enrolled Jane in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters; which brought her to Westchester, New York. Upon her arrival; she met Charles Xavier and Mutant X; who were immediately shocked to see her in person because of her resemblence to Jean Grey. Despite everything; she was taught in a separate class to Jean; however she eventually met Jean Grey. Jean was surprisingly shocked to see Jane's appearance; so shocked however both of them fainted. After being revived from fainting; Jean and Jane looked at each other and this time didn't faint. Despite possessing some differences; their genetic make up was uncanny. This called for a further investigation conducted by Mutant X in order to get a better idea on who Jane was and where she came from. According to records on Jane's mother; which led to an important and shocking discovery. The records on Selena suggest that she never gave birth to any children and there have been absolutely no records of Jane ever being adopted; in fact, no record of Jane was recorded until 2 years prior. The only evidence he found was that the Greys did in fact have another daughter before Jean; however was said to have died in childbirth. With the evidence gathered from records; Mutant X approached Jean's parents with a request of a blood sample from both of them. They reluctantly honored his request and gave 2 blood samples to him and he promised to get back to them as soon as possible. The samples were eventually analyzed the samples from Jean and Jane; as well as the Greys. The DNA match turned out positive and a genetic match. Upon looking at the genetic match, the records and just their appearance; Mutant X came forth with the evidence to Charles and eventually called both the Greys and Langstrom; as well as concerning the Jean and Jane as well. It was later shown that DNA results from Selena and Jane didn't match; however when compared with the Grey's blood sample; it was proven to be a direct match. It was right after the blood comparison when Selena explained that she was going to bring the baby back to her family; however despite her attempts at contacting them; she couldn't find them; therefore leaving the young baby in her capable hands. Although the truth was shocking; the Greys didn't press charges and thanked Selena for being honest with them; as well as being an excellent mother figure to Jane after all these years. 'Present Day' Jane has become an intelligent and very successful student at the Xavier Institute, like her sister. She has also become a master of her powers and even known to have dated several people. She even dated Scott Reynolds and eventually got to the point where he proposed to her. She accepted his proposal and eventually they married at the Institute thanks to Charles. Both she and Scott spent their honeymoon on an uninhabited island within the Caribbean which was owned by Scott. Since they got married, both she and him have become incredibly inseparable. 'Powers' *'Telepathy:' Being the identical twin of Jean Grey, Jane possesses the powers to enter the minds of others so long as they are not advanced in telepathic powers. **''Mind Control'' A major power associated with her telepathy is the fact that Jane is able to control the minds of those who have had their mind entered by her. **''Mind Reading:'' Another ability that is endowed by her telepathy is the ability to read the minds of those whose mind she enters. This however is useless against those with highly advanced mental blocks. **''Telepathic Cloak:'' Like her sister, Jane is capable of psychically masking her presence from others. This only works however if nobody can see through the ability or sense her presence. **''Cloak Mind:'' **''Psychic Shield:'' Jane's telepathy enables her to erect a psychic shield to protect her mind and the mind of others. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' Jane is able to enter one's mind and alter their mind, believing that they are in a place or experiencing something they are actually not in real life. **''Telepathic Camoflauge:'' Jane is capable of altering her physical appearance and the appearance of others in order to blend into their environment. This ability also enables her to also make herself psychically invisible in the same way. **''Mind Possession:'' An ability that Jane has is the ability to transfer her mind to another person and user their body as her own. **''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis **''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. This cannot work on those who have telepathic or photographic memory powers that are more advanced. **''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. The only thing is that this power is useless against those who can psychically reject her entering their mind. There is an exception, however, which means that those with psychic rejection capabilities can take their mind and store it into their brain then transfer it from one body to another. **''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **''Mental Sedation:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. This power however is incapable of working on those who are superior to her in power. **''Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telekinesis:' Being born a twin like Jean, Jane is as equally strong in telekinetic powers as her sister. She is known to have the power to lift a great amount over her head so long as she concentrates. **''Shield:'' So long as she maintains strong concentration in battle, Jane can erect a shield of telekinetic energy in order to protect not only her, but also her comrades. **''Enhanced Physical Attributes:'' Jane can utilize her telekinetic powers in order to enhance her natural abilities including strength, speed, stamina, endurance, reflexes, etc. **''Accelerated Healing:'' What gives her the ability to heal faster than the average human is her telekinesis. She can use this to heal herself if ever injured. **''Flight:'' Jane's telekinetic powers have enable her to manipulate the gravitational pull of Earth and therefore repel off the ground, giving her the ability to fly. **''Elemental Manipulation:'' When encountering mutants with elemental kinetic powers such as pyrokinetics and cryokinetics, Jane's powers allow her to stop and manipulate the elements she's up against. *'Light Phoenix Force Avatar:' Born as a twin, Jane is known to have the ability of the Phoenix Force. The only difference is that Jane's is not the average color of fire, instead her powers are angel white. Whenever in this form, Jane's costume turns from black to the same angel white as well as gold. Her hair also turns gold as well. **''Immortality:'' Jane's Phoenix Force is known to be everlasting and undying. This means that she has the ability to come back from the dead if she's ever killed. This of course also means that she cannot die of old age. **''Resurrection:'' Like Jean, Jane's power of resurrection allows her to resurrect those who have died. It is however uncertain if it is limited to the time span since the person's death. **''Interstellar Travel:'' Like her sister, Jane's Phoenix Force Avatar enables her to actually fly across the interstellar regions of the cosmos. This power enables her to fly at the speed of light. **''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. **''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jane can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. **''Existence Mastery:'' Like Jean, Jane's Phoenix Force allows her to have total control over all of existing life. She can also manipulate and create her own as well as destroy them as well. 'Equipment' The costume that Jane wears as an X-Man was completely made by her father-in-law Mutant X. Creating it out of fibers composed of Diamantanium which is what makes it a light weight armor. The suit also comes complete with a uniquely styled cape which has a hood. 'Personality & Traits' Jane is known to be a very strong-willed, intelligent, caring and sweet. She is known by many to be very serious when it comes to her work and even when she's out saving the world. She does have a jealous streak when it comes to her beloved husband and loves him a lot. She's also gained popularity throughout the Xavier Institute like her sister. 'Trivia' *Jane's first name was inspired by Jean's first name. The only real difference is that the letters are just rearranged. Her middle name Sylvia is inspired by the name of the female character from the 1953 film, "War of the Worlds". Her adopted last name Langstrom however came from the last name of DC's Man-Bat, Kirk Langstrom. *Both Jane and Jean both are married to men with the same first name. *Being born an identical twin, Jane and Jean possess the same look and powers, however in order to distinguish Jane from Jean, there were minor details that needed to be made. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Greys Category:X-Men Category:Homo Superior